Hold My Hand
by qwerty55
Summary: Just transferred to an expensive private school, Troy Bolton had a hard time with his rich snobby classmates. He's not rich yet he studied there because of a scholarship. What happens when he meets the rich girl Gabriella Montez? TXG
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay people, I haven't wrote any fanfics for a long time since that Austin Butler incident but I was bored so I decided to make one again. I'm dying to write this fanfic since a long time so tell me if it's good.**

East High was one of the most expensive private schools in New Mexico(AN:yeah, I decided to make it a private school). Rich girls, popular boys and dollars signs are all over the school. A very exclusive school, it's impossible for normal people to study there unless you have a scholarship.

One of the most popular guys in East High is none other than Austin Butler(yeah, you know why I used that name). A jock, popular, rich and Gabriella Montez's boyfriend. Wait, Gabriella Montez? Who is she?

Non other than East High's most popular girl. A cheerleader, popular, rich and Austin's girlfriend. She's also friendly to anyone to be honest. Hell, she even talk to geeks and nerds and she doesn't mind. She was East High's favourite girl.

Gabriella and Austin are the power couple of East High Private School. They were rich, powerful and cute. No one can deny that the two are strong. Austin would usually drive Gabriella home with his large limo. Every girls are jealous of Gabriella having a hot boyfriend.

"Hey Austin!" said the jocks

"Hey!" said Austin as he was greeted by his "fans". He was smiling everywhere. He then saw Gabriella by the locker talking to some friends. He smiled and gave a little surprise for Gabriella by holding her waist.

"Woah!" cried Gabriella as she felt two big hands over her waist. She turned around and saw Austin behind her. She giggled and gave a small kiss to Austin on the cheeks. Her friends were also giggling too.

"Hey babes" said Austin "I miss you so much"

"Miss you too" replied Gabriella

"Hey, how's about a date on Chez Ami tonight? The new expensive restaurant? After that, I might give you a ride home using my new limo today"

"Sure Aus, anything for you. How about after school?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up in your house after school"

Austin gave a big kiss on Gabriella's cheek and waved goodbye. Taylor, Gabriella's friend, is giggling all over.

"Oh Gabi, you're so lucky to have a good boyfriend!" cried Taylor

"Really? What about Chad?" said Gabriella

"Well, he is too! But you know Austin is really better than Chad!"

The two girls laughed as they proceeded going to they're classroom. As they got inside, as always, Gabriella went to Austin and flirted with him in front of his friends. The two were cute yet flirty at the same time.

Of course, the bell rang and people went to they're classroom. They're drama teacher arrived and she was none other than Miss Darbus. Old, annoying and creepy. The jocks of course were sick of this old hag.

"Class!" cried Miss Darbus "Settle down! Now, today, we are going to talk about Romeo and Juliet. Okay, firs-"

A knock on the door was heard that interrupted the class. The door opened and a boy who's tall, shaggy brown hair and the bluest eyes you'll ever see just walked inside the classroom. He, of course, was wearing East High's uniform which was colour blue and has an East High patch on the breast pocket. He looks shy and timid. And of course, it seems like he's new.

"Um, excuse me" said the boy. He then looked at the paper he was holding and looked at the teacher "Miss Darbus?"

"Yes? How may I help you?" she asked

"I'm Troy Bolton, the new transferee"

"Ah yes! I almost forgot! Class, I would like you to meet our new student. He's name is Troy Bolton. He's a transferee from...Eh, what school?"

"Um, from P.S.118(I just made that up)"

Everyone in the classroom laughed except Gabriella. Troy looked all around the classroom. What's so funny about his old school?

"Oh man!" said Austin while he gave a big laugh "How can a guy from an old public school suddenly studied here?"

Everyone kept laughing as Troy timidly looked away from the class. He was embarrassed. Just the first day and now people are laughing at him? What could go worst?

"Ah Mister Bolton" said Darbus "Would you mind to tell us why you transferred here in East High?"

"Um...I-I...I got a scholarship" said Troy "I got high grades last semester so they gave me a scholarship here"

Austin and his friends were laughing. "Haha, high grades but no money!" cried Austin

Troy looked down and he felt it's going to be a hard year in this school.

"Well mister Bolton, how about taking a seat?" said Darbus

Troy took a sit at the corner of the classroom. Everyone was staring at him. What's wrong with him? Just the first day and jocks were already making fun of him? Why? He knew it's going to be a tough year in this school.

(Lunch Time)

Troy was eating alone in a table. He packed lunch since the food in this school are too expensive for him. A fries for 20$? No thank you. He looked at people in the cafeteria and all of them looked like rich kids. It seems like he can't fit in in this school.

"And dude, Gabriella's parents caught us making out!" said Austin while he's arms were around Gabriella's shoulder. They were all laughing what Austin said.

"Oh, it was he's fault!" cried Gabriella while her head was leaning on Austin's shoulder "I mean, he said 'Let's make out babe!'"

Austin then saw Troy eating alone in the table. Austin gave a big laugh and the group wondered why.

"Hey dude" said Chad who was sitting next to Taylor "Why you laughing?"

"Oh, that new kid really cracks me up" said Austin "I mean, a kid from public school transferred here? That's like 0 out of 10 chances!"

Gabriella bit her lip softly as she looked at Troy. He looks innocent and shy. He was quiet. Well, she kinda want to talk to the new kid but too bad it looks like he was too shy. Everyone was gossiping about him actually.

"Dude" said Chad "I doubt he would even have friends in this school. I'm betting his allowance is only 5$ per day!"

"Ha!" cried Austin "Maybe even lower. He probably walks home from school. Maybe he lives in the garbage!"

Everyone laughed as they make fun of Troy. Gabriella of course just shut her mouth and decided to keep it to herself. Why would people make fun of him? He's just there eating his lunch!

(After school)

Troy was walking along the hallways and people were staring at him. Whispers and gossips were all over him. Just then, the head cheerleader Sharpay and her friends walked to him.

"Oh my God" said Sharpay "I can't believe the poorest shit of East High is here. I'm guessing you live in a garbage can!"

The cheerleaders were laughing as Troy proceeded going outside the school.

(With Gabriella)

Gabriella was inside her limo and she just received a text from Austin.

_Can't wait for our date tonight. I'll pick you up by 5PM. love u_

Gabriella smiled and replied to him saying "I love u" too. While the limo was moving, she saw someone walking beside the window of the car. He was wearing the same uniform like hers. He was familiar.

"Troy?" said Gabriella as she opened the window of her limo. Gabriella ordered the chauffeur to stop the car and decided to have a chat for a while.

Troy was standing there next to the big limo. He was nervous yet shy at the same time.

"Um.." said Troy nervously "Hi...Um..."

"Gabriella" she said with a bright smile "Where are you going?"

"Home...Um, my house is actually near the park and-"

"Near the park? How about a lift?"

"Um, thanks. But, I can walk by myself, really"

"Wait, you walk from home to school? How long?"

"Well, it takes about an hour so I wake up early...But it's fine"

"Troy, come with me. Don't be shy!"

"Thanks for the offer but I can walk home. I don't need limos or cars."

Troy then kept on walking and walking. She felt ad for Troy knowing he would walk an hour just to get home. She sighed and said to her driver to proceed driving her home.

She then arrived to her big mansion. She got out of the limo and as she got out, she went inside her mansion and was greeted by her maids and butlers. She smiled and proceeded to her room. She thought her life was so perfect. As she opened her curtains, she saw a small house next to her mansion. She then saw a teen boy going inside the small house. She realized it was Troy.

Troy is living next to hers? Wow, that was a coincidence. She felt bad for Troy knowing people were making fun of him. She then went to her bathroom and took a quick shower for her date with Austin.

(Troy)

"Mum!" cried Troy "I'm home!"

He went to look for his mum and he saw a note left on the fridge. It was written that she's going to be late at work and she left dinner on the fridge. Troy sighed and placed his bag in the couch. He knew studying at East High is going to be a tough year. Tougher than his father leaving Troy and his mum for another woman. He cringed and lied down on the couch.

Thinking about the incident while ago, he thought Gabriella was a nice girl. Well, she was kinda cute and pretty but it seems like she's dating that jerk/player Austin. It was kinda love at first sight? Na, why would Gabriella stick with a guy like him?

**AN:Okay people, did you liked it? I find it really enjoying to type this fanfic XD anyways, review please! thanks!**


	2. Rainy Day

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! Can't believe I would get much reviews! Thanks guys! Love ya!**

It was 6AM and Troy got up. He took a shower while he's mother was still sleeping. Sighing, he knew that it's gonna be another bad day. He felt pity for his mother knowing she's working hard just for Troy's benefits. Hell, he's mother is actually working in a laundry shop but he felt like she needs help more than that. Ever since he's dad left them when he was in the 7th grade he's been having a hard time telling his mum not to worry. But his mum was always worried.

After taking a shower, he wore his uniform and he's leather shoes. He then decided to go to the fridge and looked for breakfast. As he opened it, it was like a desert in the fridge. No food or whatsoever in the fridge. He gave a big sigh knowing he's mother was too busy to buy breakfast. Oh well, he has to skip breakfast since he have no other choice.

Troy checked on his mum before leaving the house. He went to he's mum's room and saw her sleeping with a tired eyes. He knew she went home late around 1AM. Probably her boss scolded her again. He went to his mum and kissed her forehead before leaving.

(Gabriella)

When Gabriella woke up, she took a bath and put on her uniform. She went down for breakfast and it was a big feast. Eggs, pancakes, bacon, hash-browns and a big pitcher of milk. She felt like she can't eat it all.

While eating, Gabriella's father Greg Montez and her mother Maria joined her for breakfast.

"Hi mum and dad" greeted Gabriella to her parents. But they were too busy to notice her. Her father was calling someone on the phone while her mother was busy checking the money she had last night. She sighed and proceeded eating breakfast. All she can think about was her date with Austin last night. It was pretty romantic but he was very insecure when it comes to restaurants and they're dates. Like, Austin wants an expensive restaurant, not just some cheap old fast food. Gabriella wished men could be more simpler than that.

After breakfast, she tried to wave goodbye to her parents but they were too busy. She sighed and went outside her mansion. She was then greeted by her chauffeur. She smiled and as she was about to go inside her limo, she saw a familiar face going outside in his small house. Of course, it was none other than Troy Bolton.

"Troy!" cried Gabriella while she was beside her limo. Troy turned around saw Gabriella smiling at him. He was shy yet nervous at the same time. He tried to smile but it seems like he felt awkward with these whole situation.

"Oh hi Gabriella" Troy said with a nervous voice "You live in that big mansion?"

"Yeah!" said Gabriella with a smile "We're neighbors!"

It made even Troy more nervous. She was living in that large mansion all along? Oh God, she's a rich girl. Why would a rich girl talk to a poor boy? He tired to speak but no words came out.

"Troy?" asked Gabriella "Are you okay?"

"Um..." said Troy while scratching his back "Yeah...I got to go now"

"Troy! How about a ride in my limo? You don't need to walk to school!"

"Gabriella, it's fine. I can walk. I don't need big cars to drive me to school. I get used to it. I'm probably the only one who doesn't have a big car in East High but it's fine"

Troy walked before Gabriella said anything. Gabriella sighed knowing Troy wasn't as rich as people in East High. He was probably shy and was too embarrassed to be with her. He was probably thinking "Troy Bolton going to be friends with The Gabriella Montez?"

When Gabriella arrived at school, she was greeted by a lot of her friends. Of course, who wouldn't want to greet the most popular girl in East High? She got inside and of course, Austin was there. Austin flirted with Gabriella again in front of the people.

Troy then arrived at East High. As he was walking, people were staring at him in a weird way. He tried to not look at them but whispers were all over him.

"Dumbass"

"Bitch"

"Bastard"

"Dweeb"

Those words were very hurtful but at least Troy was able to manage those words by not caring them. As he got inside, he went to his locker and grab his books. People were looking at him again. Why do they hate him that much?

"Ugh, well if it isn't that dweeb" said a voice. Troy turned around and it was Sharpay and the group of cheerleaders laughing. He sighed and decided to keep doing what he's doing. He tried not to look at them.

"Oh my gosh!" said a cheerleader running to Sharpay "Look at Austin and Gabriella, PDA all over them!"

Troy turned around and saw Gabriella and Austin making out near the lockers. Everyone were squealing how "cute" they are. Troy sighed and knew it was one of your typical couples in school. Austin and Gabriella were all over to each other.

(Drama class)

"Okay" said Darbus "Today, we will talk about the essence and beauty of Shakespeare..."

Troy was the only one who was probably listening to this teacher. He looked at the rest of the people and they were bored as hell. Of course, he looked at Gabriella who was passing notes to Austin. God, they look so in love. Troy was kinda sick on this kind of situation. They would even share a quick kiss while the teacher isn't even looking. Troy just decided to take down notes while the teacher is discussing.

(3PM)

It was after class and Gabriella looked for Austin. However, Austin texted her saying he has some important things to do. Sad, she decided to go home by herself. What's more even depressing is that it's raining so hard. Thank God Gabriella's limo just arrived in time. She was guided by her driver using an umbrella. As she went inside her limo, it was a relief that she doesn't have to go outside of her car with the damn rain.

Minutes passed and the rain was stronger and stronger. Just then, she saw someone walking by himself with no umbrella or whatsoever. Gabriella opened the window of her limo. It was none other than Troy. He was walking in the sidewalks while the heavy rain is still pouring.

"Troy?" yelled Gabriella "Troy!"

Troy turned around even if the heavy rains were strong. He saw Gabriella Montez by her limo. She got out of the limo holding an umbrella. She went to Troy and decided to convince him to ride with her in the limo.

"Troy!" said Gabriella "Are you insane? It's raining out here!"

"I know" replied Troy "But I have to go home now an-"

"You're coming with me!"

Gabriella held Troy's hand and pulled him to her limo. Troy tried to ran away but Gabriella pulled him into her limo. She also went inside and closed the door. She ordered her driver to drive immediately.

As they got to Gabriella's mansion, Gabriella pulled Troy to her room even if Troy didn't want to. He tried to ran away but Gabriella had bodyguards to pull him to her mansion. As they got inside her room, Troy just sat there in her bed sighing.

"Troy!" said Gabriella "Don't you know how dangerous it is in a strong storm? you could have gotten sick!"

"Gabriella" said Troy "I told you it's fine"

"It's not fine! Here's a towel. You're too wet"

Gabriella kinda admitted Troy looks cute with his hair all wet and messed up. His hair was dripping water but his eyes were so crystal blue. Gabriella sighed and sat next to Troy. She wanted to talk to him since a long time.

"Troy..." said Gabriella "Why are you avoiding me whenever I want to talk to you?"

"I'm not really avoiding" replied Troy "It's just that why would a rich girl like you be talking to a poor boy like me?"

"Troy, it doesn't matter. I mean, you're a nice guy. I want to know more about you"

"You don't need to know more about me. I'm just a pathetic guy. You know, people in school laugh at me whenever I would walk by them. Those jocks, cheerleaders, and everyone else in the planet. I mean, you guys are too good for me"

"Too good? Troy, you're still a person. Don't just mind them. At least you got a scholarship here"

"Yeah, but people hate me. In my old school, I didn't have much friends too. But I don't worry too much. I'm here just to enter a good university. My mum wants me to achieve something good."

"Like what?"

"To write a novel...But I'm probably guessing that won't happen"

"Troy, that's not true. It will happen! And maybe people will start to like you sooner or later"

"Yeah, like that will happen. That snobby girl named Sharpay keeps bitching me around the school and I don't know why. Those jocks keep making fun of me...I doubt people would like me"

"They will like you...I mean, at first I had that kind of feeling too but soon, people started being friends with me"

"Cause you're rich and popular. I'm not like that."

"Oh don't say that. Who knows girls might start liking you"

"Um, Gabriella, I think you're dreaming...That's not going to happen"

"Oh come, it will! Take Austin for example, my boyfriend. He tried to get me and soon we became an item for 6 months till now."

"Oh, the guy you're always making out with?"

"Yeah. Fine, we do make out a lot even in front if the teachers but he's a good boyfriend"

Troy hated this Austin guy. Sure he makes Gabriella happy but he's just one of your typical playboy jocks who would use girls, cheat them and leave them. Why would girls love this kind of guy? There's nothing special about him.

"Why do you like him?" asked Troy "What's so special about this guy?"

"You mean Austin?" asked Gabriella as she bit her lip softly "Well, he loves me and..."

"And he makes out with you all the time. I get it"

"Oh Troy, not really. We would go to dates and stuffs. The only problem on Austin is that he wants expensive stuffs and he only wants rich friends. I tried to tell him money isn't always everything but he doesn't listen to me"

By hearing Gabriella's words, Troy knew this guy she's dating is obviously a jerk. Money is what made him powerful? What kind of school is this? If you're rich you're treated with respect? There's no point at all.

"Gabriella, can I ask you something?" said Troy "Am I the only poor boy in school?"

Gabriella didn't want to answer. Honestly, yes, Troy is the only poor person in East High, but it'll hurt his feelings.

"Um...No" replied Gabriella

"Honestly Gabriella..." said Troy "Tell me, am I the only student in East High who's not rich?"

"Yes. I'm sorry...It's just that you're asking me-"

"I understand. That's all I need to know. Obviously, I won't have friends in this new school. I might as well study and keep doing what's I'm doing...Besides, friends aren't that important. Studies are"

There was a long silence. Troy realized it was getting late. He said Gabriella he'll be leaving now since he's mother was probably waiting for him. He then waved goodbye to Gabriella and left the big mansion which is only next to his house.

Troy got inside and saw his mother preparing dinner. He smiled and gave a kiss on the cheek to his mother.

"Troy" said Janet(Troy's mum) "How was school?"

"It's fine" said Troy as he was helping his mum preparing the plates "The teachers there are a bit snobby"

"Made any friends?"

"No mum. Not one. All of the kids there are popular and rich yet very snobby. They think they're powerful and they can bully people just because they're rich. Can't believe there's a lot of those kinds people in school"

"Oh Troy, honey. I said it's okay if you want to go back to your old school"

"I know mum. But in East High, I might get a good college here. Besides, my studies are important than my social life. I can live in school without friends. Once after I graduate college, I'm going help you mum. I'm going to "

Janet smiled and gave a big hug to his son. She knew Troy can do better than her husband who left them for another woman.

"Troy, are you sure you never even have friends?" asked Janet

"Well..." said Troy "There is one girl...But I can't call her friend though. We're not that close. She's actually our next door neighbour Gabriella"

"You mean the brunette girl next door?"

"Yeah mum. Well, we kinda talked while ago in her limo. And yeah, she's rich, popular and well...Nice"

"Oh, her. She's the pretty girl next door. She lives in that big mansion"

"I know mum. She's very popular yet she talked to a guy like me. Weird huh? Anyway, she also has this jerk boyfriend who keeps making fun of me...Well, almost everyone in the school does"

"Troy, like I said, if you don't want-"

"Mum, it's fine. Really. I don't mind people making fun of me. So what? I'm Troy and I'm the poor boy. It doesn't matter. I'm went to school to study, not to cry or whine just because of some bully."

Janet sighed and decided to eat dinner with Troy. What can she do? It's his decision.

**AN:Yeah, i like writing this fanfic haha review please :3**


	3. Library Fun

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love writing this fanfic haha here's the new chapter**

It was another busy day in East High again and of course, students did they're own business. Every student body in East High had limos and big cars to drive them to school. Well, that is except for one.

"Look who walked to school today" said a jock while Troy was walking along the hallways

Troy gave a big sigh. He knew this wasn't too easy. He proceeded getting his books from his lockers until a dark shadow surrounded his locker. He turned around and he saw Austin with Chad, Zeke, and Jason. Austin was crossing his arms while he gave a big grin to Troy.

"Well, well, well" said Austin as Troy looked at him "If it isn't the dweeb who tries to study here yet he completely knows he never have a chance to graduate here"

"I'm not doing anything to you" said Troy as he looked at Austin

"Yeah, I know. I hope some assholes like you leaves this school. You don't deserve to be in East High"

"I'm here to study, not to be socialized"

"That's why you don't have friends dumb ass! I doubt you'll even have friends here!"

They left Troy with a big laugh. Troy felt really bad. He knew Austin is going to be his biggest enemy. He has no idea why would Gabriella date a jerk like him.

Before going to drama class, he saw Austin and Gabriella making out again by the lockers. It wasn't sexy nor hot. It was lust and disgusting. They're friends were adoring them making out in front. Troy rolled his eyes and proceeded walking to the classroom.

"Oh babe, stop it!" said Gabriella with a smile as Austin tried to flirt and make out with her

"Come on babes" said Austin as he was holding Gabriella's arms "One more minute for make out session"

"We really have to go. Darbus is going to kill us"

"Fine. By the way, I can't be with you on free period."

"Why? I thought we're going to hang out later in the gym?"

"I would love to Gabs but the coach says no girls are allowed while practicing in free period. I hope you understand."

"I understand...Come on, let's go. The bell just rang"

(Free Period)

Gabriella was wandering around East High nothing to do. Her friends have other classes and Austin has a practice on the championships. Gabriella decided to go to the library.

She admitted it, she loves literature, books, and poems. But Austin says she's too good for that. Feeling guilty, she decided to not show her love in literature to people.

As she got inside, she saw a familiar face reading a book.

"Troy?" said Gabriella as she saw him looking at the book and took a seat

"Gabriella!" said Troy as he closed the book "What are you doing here?"

"It's my free period. Austin has practice and my friends have classes"

"Oh..it's my free period too so I decided to go to the library and hang out for a while by...Um...Reading books I guess. I'm weird aren't I?"

Gabriella giggled.

"No you aren't" said Gabriella with a smile "I went here to read books too"

"Really?" asked Troy with a smile "You're too good for this...Books"

"Don't be silly Troy! I think books are everything! it's just that Austin thinks a cheerleader like me can't read books since it'll make me look...Weird. But still, there's nothing wrong in reading books right?"

"Yeah...But your boyfriend doesn't like you reading books?"

"No...He said it's too geeky for me. Well, it's fine"

Troy knew Gabriella can't be herself just because some boyfriend doesn't want his girlfriend to be who she wants to be. That's not right. Not letting your girlfriend to be who she wants to be?

"Anyway" said Gabriella "You're reading Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah" said Troy as he blushed "I know a lot of guys doesn't read this but I like it..."

"Aw, I like it too. I read it everyday back in freshman year. I actually keep wishing I would find my Romeo and poof! It happened! Miracles do happen if you believe in them"

"Wow, lucky you to find your Romeo..If he is really your Romeo"

"Of course he is Troy. I mean, you might find your Juliet too"

_I wish my Juliet will come too _thought Troy

"I love the book" said Gabriella "Warring families, forbidden love...But a tragic death...Who could ask for a perfect love story? Romance is everywhere when it comes to books"

"Wow, you're right" said Troy "Almost every novel I read has love...Well, only in fiction"

"Troy, of course it happens in real life too" said Gabriella "Love isn't just a small thing. It's a big thing"

"Yeah...But my dad wasn't"

"What do you mean?"

"Love doesn't exist in my dad's dictionary. He left me and my mum back when I was in 7th grade for another woman. I told my mum to don't loose hope but she kept crying everynight"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I asked that Troy"

"Na, no big deal. I got over with it. It's been years already since that happened. I told my mum after graduating college, I'm planning to write a novel"

"That's great! I mean, people will see the real you Troy! Your mum will be so proud"

Troy smiled knowing Gabriella would really support his decision. He loves those kinds of people. Supporting his decisions and not scared of talking to him. He felt some connection between him and Gabriella.

"Thanks Gabi..." said Troy "Oh, I mean Gabriella"

"It's fine" said Gabriella with a smile "I like it when people call me that"

"Oh, okay...Thanks Gabriella"

"For what?"

"For talking to me. No one in this school wants to talk to me except you. Thank you so much"

"Aw...Well, that's fine. I love making new friends. Especially with you Troy. You're different but you're...Nice haha"

Troy blushed and smiled. He closed the book and decided to borrow the book for a while. He would love to get inspiration from Shakespeare. He and Gabriella got up and went to the librarian and asked to borrow the book for a week. He gave his library card and left the place with Gabriella.

"Listen, Troy" said Gabriella while they were walking around the hallways "Do you love literature so much?"

"Yeah..." replied Troy "Why?"

"Well, how's about writing poems and short stories with me after school? Or during free periods?"

"Sure! Why not? I would love to write things with Gabriella Montez"

The two laughed and joked around with each other. Troy was so comfortable around Gabriella. They then walked around East High, talking about they're favourite authors, movies, plays and novels.

(After school)

Troy was about to walk the streets when he saw Gabriella and Austin walking around East High. He's arms were around her waist and they were laughing and giggling. Why does Troy feel something bad whenever he see them together? Was he jealous? He hoped he didn't.

When he got home, he saw his mother resting in the sofa. He smiled and gave he's mum a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He placed his bag in the sofa and rested his body in the soft cushion.

"So, how was school?" asked Janet

"Well, rich snobby people made fun of me..." said Troy "But mum, listen, I think I just made a new friend"

"Really? That's great! Is it this Gabriella girl?"

"Yes! She and I talked at the library the whole period! She loves literature too like me. But her boyfriend doesn't approve that. Well, she told me we could write poems and stories every after school starting tomorrow."

"Troy, would you ever consider dating the girl? I mean, she's rich and-"

"Mum! She has a boyfriend! Well, I can't date her just because she's rich. Besides, she probably doesn't like me. I think I better do my homework mum."

Troy went upstairs to his room. Even his mum was making fun of him...What the hell was that suppose to mean?

**AN: okay guys, you know what to do...review hehe**


	4. Literature Fun

**AN:Thanks for the review hehe I didn't get a lot last chapter :P But oh well, happy holidays :)**

The school bell just rang and Gabriella told Troy to come to her house around 5PM since she has a date with Austin for 2 hours. As Troy was walking down the streets, his mind was all about Gabriella right now. Why is she so pretty, nice and beautiful? He realized he was developing some sort of "crush" to Gabriella. That can't be. He just only knew her for like 3 days and now he has feelings for her?

But too bad she is dating a jerk. A jerk who loves to bully people and thinks he's powerful because he's rich. Troy wished Gabriella could see he cares for her. He'll do anything to make Gabriella happy. He's in love so as Gabriella but it was a love triangle...

Troy went inside his house and find a note left from his mother. It was written she'll be late again. He sighed and sat on the couch. It was 4PM and it's still an hour till he'll meet Gabriella. He opened his cellphone(well, the old one) and checked if Gabriella sent him a text.

_Troy, can't wait for our poem writing activity today :) Wait for me, Austin want to make out with me again haha! :)) don't worry, I'll be there ;) xoxo-Gabriella_

Troy sighed knowing Gabriella is making out with Austin again. He knew Gabriella is a good girl but this douche bag boyfriend of hers makes it even more unethical. If two people love each other, they don't make out all the time. They should care and love each other that's all.

(5PM)

"Sorry to keep you waiting Troy" said Gabriella while Troy was sitting on a chair on Gabriella's bedroom

"Oh not at all" said Troy with a smile "At least you had a good time with Austin"

"Well, yeah. We make out in his car while ago. He tried to flirt and kissed me. I told him that not all the time we have to kiss but he loves me so much"

_Love? Don't you mean lust? All that guy wants is someone to flirt and make out with _thought Troy

"But he still cares for me" said Gabriella with a smile as she took out some papers and pens

"I guess so..." said Troy as he wanted to change the topic "So, I actually wrote a short story while I was waiting for you...I don't know if it's good"

"Really? Let me see"

Troy took out a paper and gave it to Gabriella. Gabriella looked at the paper and it was written in full hand writing. She smiled and knew troy has a potential to be a writer.

"Nice title" said Gabriella "The Man Who Can't Live Without his clock"

"Ah, well...It's not really that nice" replied Troy "It's a story about a guy during world war era and he was a soldier in a war. He's girlfriend gave him a clock as a remembrance. It's not yet finish but I'll try"

"I like the idea Troy. Let me know if it's finished. I'm sure I'm going to read it"

The whole day, Troy and Gabriella laughed and giggled all day. They wrote poems, stories, and mostly had fun all afternoon. Troy never knew this would be so much fun.

"Oh God" said Gabriella with a smile "I never knew this would be so much fun! Troy, let's do it again tomorrow!"

"Yeah" said Troy with a smile "Writing poems is so fun! I never knew I could express myself writing poems"

"Hey Troy, how's about eating at that new restaurant down the street?"

"You mean that new expensive French restaurant? I would love to Gabby but I don't have that much money"

"Don't be silly! Don't worry, I have a lot of money here. I'll pay for our food"

"I don't know...It's kinda embarrassing for a girl to pay my food"

"Don't be silly. Come on Troy, let's go!"

Gabriella grab Troy's hand and the two ran downstairs. They went to the limo and Gabriella asked the driver to drive them to the new restaurant.

(In the restaurant)

"I'm not sure Gabby" said Troy "This restaurant looks kinda expensive"

"Oh don't worry" said Gabriella "I'm paying the food"

The two laughed and smiled the whole night as they were eating they're expensive lobster and shared they're life. However, the two didn't expect someone might see them.

"Oh my God!" cried Sharpay with her slutty cheerleader friends as they saw Troy and Gabriella inside the restaurant "Troy and Gabriella are having a date?"

"I knew that dweeb had feelings for Gabriella!" cried one cheerleader

"Hold on girls" said Sharpay "I better take a picture of this"

Sharpay took out her camera and took a picture of Gabriella and Troy. As she finished talking pictures, she gave a big evil grin knowing Troy's ass is going to get kicked.

"Austin is so gonna kick Troy's ass" said Sharpay as she laughed "Wait till the dweeb experience the real pain when it comes to getting Gabriella from Austin"

"I can't believe Gabriella would be friends with that bastard" said Nicole(another cheerleader) "She's too good for him"

"I can't believe he would even have a friend in this school. Let's wait and see tomorrow what will Austin do to this son-of-a-bitch asshole"

(8PM)

Troy and Gabriella were walking in the streets. Gabriella asked her driver to go home since she wants to walk with Troy.

"Oh Troy, I had so much fun" said Gabriella with a smile

"Oh well, me too" replied Troy

They were actually in front of Gabriella's mansion and it's time for them to go home.

"Thanks for everything Troy" said Gabriella. She gave him a peck on the cheek which made Troy nervous and shy at the same time.

"Thanks too" said Troy. When Gabriella went inside, Troy left the mansion and parted ways from her. He went home and went to his bedroom. He was smiling and very happy knowing Gabriella actually likes being friends with him. He knew even if people hate him, at least one girl is there beside him and that's Gabriella. The rich girl who's nice and showed him not all people in East High hates him.

**AN: like it or hate it? review please :3**


End file.
